


I Never Say No to a Picnic

by galactic_sam



Series: reckless and distant (but i'll be persistent) [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Picnics, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_sam/pseuds/galactic_sam
Summary: Tony spun around to where his kid was standing in the doorway, looking at his feet. Since May’s job had moved her to London, Tony had taken custody of the young superhero.”What’re you doing awake? It’s past midnight.”





	I Never Say No to a Picnic

Tony took a sip of his coffee as he pushed his rolly chair away from the desk to where FRIDAY had a display up for his next suit. “FRI, can you -”  
“Tony?” A small voice cut him off.  
“Yeah, Pete?” Tony spun around to where his kid was standing in the doorway, looking at his feet. Since May’s job had moved her to London, Tony had taken custody of the young superhero.”What’re you doing awake? It’s past midnight.”  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
Tony took off his glasses. “Do you know why?”  
Peter shrugged. “Jus’ couldn’t.”  
Tony internally sighed. He knew the kid was lying, but he didn’t want to prod. “Okay, Underoos. Do you want food?”  
“Sure.” Peter looked up. “Can we take it up to the roof?”  
“Well, I’d never say no to a picnic.” Tony smiled, trying to ignore the fact that his kid’s eyes were red and puffy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was carefully watching Peter out of the corner of his eye. Peter’s legs were stretched in front of him, and his eyes were pointed at the stars. They’d been sitting in silence for the past half hour, and, frankly, Tony had never seen the kid be quiet for so long, and he was starting to get worried.  
“Tony?”  
Tony took that as an invitation to look at Peter. “Yeah, Pete?”  
Peter turned his head towards Tony, and leaned his whole body into Tony’s. “Thanks.”  
“Any time, Underoos.”


End file.
